


why don't you come on back to the war (it's just beginning)

by serenitysea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, skyeward does romeo + juliet, these feels are nothing we were ever trained for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skyeward does romeo + juliet. </p><p>or: <i>you’ll stare god right in the eye and tell him that if loving her was a sin then you want no place in heaven with him because the way her lips fit perfectly on your neck is a type of paradise you’ll never forget.</i></p><p>and this is like a math problem where ‘god’ = ‘garrett.’</p><p>you can imagine how well that turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why don't you come on back to the war (it's just beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/gifts).



> \+ rachel wanted horrible sads. (actually her prompt was: skyeward + you’ll stare god right in the eye and tell him that if loving her was a sin then you want no place in heaven with him because the way her lips fit perfectly on your neck is a type of paradise you’ll never forget. AND THEN THIS HAPPENED.
> 
> +HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. we’re all gonna die.

 

"Is there anything here you don’t want Hydra to get their hands on?"  
  
Ward shifts his gaze very deliberately to where Skye is crouched on the floor.  
  
She looks up at him with wide eyes.  
  
Ward glances back to Garrett, and it doesn’t take the decade of time between them to know what he’s trying to say.  
  
Garrett nods.  
  
And Ward helps Skye up, keeping her tucked close against his side.  
  
*  
  
In the supply closet when she reaches for him — because she’s so damn fearless it’s like there’s nothing but pure adrenalin running through her blood, all the time; its like she lacks the _fear_ entirely and that’s so dangerous — but then her lips are on his and it’s like  
  
It’s like everything he always dreamed of and nothing like that and somehow _more_.  
  
There’s a sharp _tang_ to her kiss; a _bite_ that is pure _Skye_ and he never, _ever_ wants to let her go.  
  
"No regrets," she murmurs, a fire burning in her eyes that _he_ put there.  
  
(He can’t wait to do it again.)  
  
  
*  
  
When they are at the base in Panama and Garrett is calling him Romeo and he’s wanting to punch the smirk right off his face — that is the moment of clarity that Grant Ward has been searching for all of his life.  
  
"You’ve got 24 hours," Garrett tells him.  
  
So Ward lets him tattoo pain and telegraph bruises onto his skin because that is the way that it works. And he stares at John with glittering eyes full of promise that _he’s never coming back_.  
  
*  
  
When he leaves Garrett and it’s like being born again.  
  
And Ward is many things but first and foremost, he is a survivor.  
  
He talks to Coulson at length. Tells him about Hydra’s weaknesses and how he wants to turn against them. Convinces him that he isn’t a double (triple?) agent and submits to a battery of tests before he is allowed to roam the length of the Providence base.  
  
Skye finds him sitting in front of the fireplace in Koenig’s office. She marches over to him with a single-minded determination and before he can so much as say hello, pushes into his lap and _takes_ his mouth.  
  
And there she is again; demanding and possessing and _marking_ him as her own.  
  
When she pulls back they are both gasping for air.  
  
"What…" He swallows, attempts to get his breathing under control. "Was that?"  
  
"I don’t get why you did it," Skye answers, shifting in his lap (and shredding his self control) until he puts his hands on her hips to keep her still. "But I’m really glad you’re on our side."  
  
Like it’s _that_ simple. Like it doesn’t matter, everything that he’s done and that has transpired because of his affiliation with Garrett, with Hydra.  
  
( _How is it this easy for her?_ )  
  
"I believe you owe me a drink," Skye reaches behind her to grab the crystal cut decanter of scotch and snags two glasses with a bright grin.  
  
"I believe you’re right," he whispers, not at all certain how he ended up this lucky.  
  
*  
  
"You want her, you’ll have to go through me."  
  
"C’mon son, let’s not do this," Garrett makes a show of holstering his gun, and raising his hands in surrender. "You’re the closest thing I have to a family. I don’t want to lose you."  
  
"You should have considered that before you ordered Quinn to shoot Skye."  
  
"Which was… _regrettable_ , I admit.” Garrett nods an apology to where Skye is safely tucked behind Ward. “On the plus side, she’s alive.”  
  
He becomes distantly aware of Skye’s fingers digging into his shirt, curling tightly in the gap between his kevlar vest and waistband.  
  
"For now," Garrett says, eyes flicking to something over their shoulders.  
  
Everything goes into slow motion until he feels the sudden jerk of Skye’s body slam into his back, and a curious wetness seeping into his arm. He turns to find an apology on her ruby lips and a dimming of the light in her eyes.  
  
All the air is sucked out of his lungs in a horrified _whoosh_.  
  
” _No_ ,” he gasps, willing her to stay with him, turning his back on everything he’s ever known.  
  
*  
  
He never even feels the bullet from Garrett.  
  
Skye is the last thing he sees.  
  
 _no regrets._

**Author's Note:**

> \+ title from leonard cohen's _there is a war_.
> 
> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [for never was a story of more woe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253652) by [skyefknward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefknward/pseuds/skyefknward)




End file.
